Lights Out/References
*This episode premiered in Latin America on June 16, 2010. *This episode aired in Poland on June 16, 2011, before airing in the USA. *Most of this episode is completely black, with the characters depicted as pairs of eyes. *This episode was probably the least expensive episode in terms of production costs for the show, considering that half of this episode was shown in the dark with only the eyes of characters. *Tootie's mouth-to-mouth CPR knowledge revealed in "Squirrely Puffs" is referenced when she uses it on Timmy (as both a means to revive him and possibly as an excuse to kiss him). *Tootie's glasses are more closer to their original shape in this episode, although they are rounded corners instead of pointed. *Tootie's last cartoon appearance until Season 10's Dimmsdale's Got Talent? as a cameo. This was, also, her last speaking role in the main series. *Tootie's glasses have their original shape in the storyboard. *Wanda was driving an ALCO FA diesel locomotive. *First time Poof cries since Squirrely Puffs. *In the storyboard for this episode (posted by Dave Thomas on his blog), there is an extra scene where monster Cosmo actually eats Timmy and remarks "He tastes like pork chops" right before Timmy wakes up screaming. In the actual episode, it simply cuts to Timmy screaming right as the other characters are leaping at him. *Timmy learns not to read a scary story to Poof due to Cosmo and Wanda scaring him in this episode to teach him a lesson. *Some people confuse this episode with Scary Godparents. *In the Philippines, this episode premiered during Earth Hour 2011. * B.L.T. - Wanda made her own meaning for BLT: Bacon, Lettuce and Timm-ato. Actually it stands for: Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato. * - Crocker was wearing a Kick Buttowski helmet when he was lighted by Timmy' lantern. * Ice Age - The saber-toothed tigers are a likely reference to Diego, a main character who's a saber-toothed tiger as well. *Timmy is afraid of bare feet, but when Cosmo and Wanda are in their pajamas barefoot, Timmy is just okay. Besides, Timmy is also barefoot. *Timmy is barefoot during the chase, but in one scene where Timmy saw the tigers, Timmy wears sandals. *Why would almost everyone, most in particular Tootie, try to harm Timmy without any reason nor proof? *Poof was seen with a tooth while crying. Then, when he opened his mouth again, the tooth disappeared. *When Timmy was hit with the train, the side was bare. When it zoomed in on Wanda, there were three cow markings. *Various objects such as Timmy's phone, the car's headlight and the train lights work even though Timmy wished for the only working light to be his flashlight. *Timmy does not move from the location he was when Tootie arrives, but then it appears both have moved to a different location rather than Dimmsdale Trampoline Emporium. *When Cosmo opened his eyes when the night light is on, his retinas were burning, but when Wanda and Poof opened their eyes, their retinas didn't burn. *It is strange and impossible for saber-toothed tigers to escape from a circus or even appear since they became extinct at around 10,000 B.C. *Mr. Bickles is mentioned in the credits even though he doesn't appear in this episode. *Cosmo saying "Aah! That's terrifying! There are words in it!" whenever Wanda says a story title. *Cosmo breaking things and blaming Wanda. *People dragging their "lacerated bodies" away to the hospital after being attacked. *Timmy falling on things and getting hit by transportation vehicles *Timmy mentioning the escaped saber-toothed tigers to people, who then regret that they did something stupid to attract the tigers (such as wear pork chop underpants). *People getting passionate mouth-to-mouth from the last person they would want it from. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes